CherryCake : a carrot cake & jubilee romance
by Salvo1985
Summary: the fillies of the cakes were theirs. but for carrot cake, they never were 'his' and as his marriage crumbles... will he ever true be happy again...?
1. Chapter 1

MLP STORIES

CHERRY CAKE PART 1

Salvo1985

Carrot cake sighed as he took off his hat, as he walked into his bed room, tired eyes traveled scanning the room until they laid upon his wife. his face twist into a scowl, then replaced with sadness. "honey...?" he said softly, as he approached her. he paused when she sighed, and turn slowly towards him. life wasn't as grand or as beautiful as it once was between himself and his wife. the children. it was always the children, the reason why he stayed. he shuddered as he sat on the bed. silence. it was always silence between them.

for there remain a problem. while other ponies saw them, they saw happy joyous faces, the perfect happy couple with two fillies. but behind closed doors it was anything BUT joyous,

for the children, he knew full well, that they were not his. he explained to pinkie pie's friends that there were connection in his family and his wife's of Pegasus and unicorn.

but it was bullshit. and they knew it. pinkie knew it most. as she lived here, she first saw his wife sneaking out. when ever he was around his wife would give him excuses, and he was stupid to believe her. he was stupid to not see the warning signs.

and why? because he was a shrimp. a weak little shrimp. to make matters much worse, his sperm shot blanks. just to add insult to injury. he hung his head low. and he whispered.

"why'd you do it cup?" his wife stiffen and grunted, "not this again..." she laid on her side and said nothing else.

carrot's eyes narrowed and his muscle in his face tighten with sudden anger. "...yes this again..." he breathed heavier. "after all these years of love, and commitment..." he felt the sudden weight change on the bed, the shifting of his wife's body. he turn to see her, face to face. with her pink eyes glaring. "why do you think carrot?! why do you think!" - his lip quivered, sneering, as hot tears start to emerged.

she made a psh sound and turn her back on him, " typical. you can't be a man for one second with out crying." carrot hissed harshly. "...i cry because i lost you...because i know you go behind my back to that...bastard...to that...prince blue blood." - it made sense to him, somehow it must be. blue blood was Celestia's nephew. - but besides that, he followed her one night, and witness everything to confirm his suspicions.

"he's more of a man than you are, and has the money to support my children...his children." he stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment. as that sunk in. it hurt. like a razor blade to his soul.

"i'm leaving you carrot." she said with such malice in her eyes. "i'm taking my kids with me."

carrot snapped out of it. "..y..you can't!" he said, as he turn leaning towards her, "you can't do this to me! after what we've been through!" she shook her head, eyes shut tightly. "i don't love you, quit pretending that i do. its over between us, its always been. i want a divorce..." his lips tighten. "...your going to take everything i have then?" - she sighed. "no...i don't want anything...just my children...blue blood's money is more than enough to support them...i'm leaving you with the bakery and everything else..."

there was a voice of pity for him. he stared at her, and lower his head. "so this is it...? this is how it ends..." he whispered. he clench his teeth and snarled. "i wish i've never wasted my time loving you!" he turn his body and open the door and slammed it. leaving before his 'beloved' wife could slip a word out.

this was it, this was the end.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

MLP STORIES

CHERRY CAKE PART 2

BY salvo1985

It was a year since the divorce,carrot maintain the business, with the help of pinkie pie, still by the end of the day, he laid on the empty bed. with little comfort. his minds drift to a simpler time, a better time, a time where he and his wife had made their dream, the cake shop, the raising of children, all was gone in a single blink of an eye.

he laid on his side only to stare at the window,to the empty side where his wife once laid,he gave a tired sigh. eyes watered. his heart was still broken. even if he did kept himself busy, the dullness of his brain remind him of what he had lost to the snooty son of a bitch, known as prince blue blood. but he knew, he had a hand in this. he was the reason why she left. he wasn't the handsome colt he made himself out to be, if anything, he was still that nerdy scrawny ginger-mane colt. cup cake falling for him, was mere luck.

but the thing that made their marriage crumble was his...ineffective sperm. that was the whole reason, she left him because of this, and because he was as once mention, a shrimp.

he sighed. before this, she had grown distant. the sparkle of love for him was dim. and they had fought a lot. he ignored the signs, thinking it was just an off week, but things worsen each day, and each night. till that day came when everything he fought for, his undying love, the passion, everything they had done as a couple. and everything they've done when they were married, the eternal struggle to have children.

and now he was alone. and as those thoughts drift, he slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

the next day was like any other, pinkie pie made a habit of waking at the crack of dawn making sweet treats of all kinds. and the aroma of baked goods filled the kitchen.

carrot walked towards the counter, with a yawn as he smacked his lips. eyes half open as he checked a few things. before going and putting the 'open' sign. he sighed as he turn. "morning pinkie" he muttered. a loud chirp came from the bubbly girl. "hi Mr. cake!" she grinned. "i got your favorite!" she said as she laid a plate of cherry turnovers. - carrot blinked all the depressive thoughts were pushed over, his gut growled, his mouth drooled. he smiled and came over and started to eat the warm sweet bread.

the flavor popped in his taste buds. "mm..this is really good, did you make this?" - she paused and turn. "um no, actually, no. i bought this from that mare, from cherry hill ranch! her cherries are awessssooommmeee!" she grinned ear to ear, eyes sparkling.

he blinked as he swallowed. "cherry hill ranch?" he cocked an eyebrow. just then the bell rung indicating a new customer. he wiped his muzzle with a hoof and turn smiling, "hello and welcome to sugar cube corner how may i-" his eyes widen a bit as he looked at the mare before him, his body jerked back as if he was shot, the vision of the beauty was nothing short but amazing, his legs felt weak, his heart sped up.

there stood cherry jubilee. she smiled, her green eyes looked at Mr. cake, her lips were lined with cherry color lipstick, eyeshadow a red brick color. her hair glisten from the lights of the sun outside. she smiled. "well hello thar, Mr. cake" she drawled. "ah came ta' see ifn' this a good place to sell mah cherry cakes, pies, turnovers an' the like"

he stood staring then blinked and cleared his throat, he was nervous. why did he felt nervous?" he open his mouth to speak. but his eyes bore onto those shiny green eyes...that cute lil mold on her cheek...he felt dizzy. he raised his hoof to speak-then everything went black.

Mr. carrot fainted onto the floor. leaving a shocked jubilee and a concern pinkie pie as they rushed to his aid.

"is he okay?" she asked, in her thick accent. pinkie poked his face. he twitched. she beam and Squeaked. "YEP!" cherry sweat dropped. as she looked down at the poor stallion. "poor darlin' fainted." she looked at the pink pony, she nodded and scratched her chin with a hoof. "Hrm...he's never done that before with any other pony."

cherry jubilee looked down at him. she smiled. "well now,we best take him somewhere comfortable and wait for him to come too, ah still need to discuss business wit'em."

so the two mares carried the passed out stallion up stairs, - cherry jubilee had to admit, he was a cute stallion. oh, she KNEW why he fainted. she just had that effect on males. but fainting? this was all too amusing.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

MLP STORIES

CHERRY CAKE PART 3

BY TMNTFAN85

His head was pounding. images haunting, images of a mare of absolute beauty, beyond any mare he has seen. he stirred in his bed, sweating. the beating song that played clear as day...

She's my cherry pie,

Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise.

Tastes so good, make a grown stallion cry,

Sweet cherry pie.

Swingin' on the front porch,

Swingin' on the lawn.

Swingin' where we want,

Cause there ain't nopony home.

Swingin' to the left,

And swingin' to the right.

If I think about baseball,

I'll swing all night, yeah...

his eyes shot open! "AH!" *he sat up, and blinked as he was face to face with pinkie pie. "HI!" she squeaked. "ms. cherry jubilee left, but she's gonna come back tomorrow night. she wants to make business with us as her sponsor for her cherry sweet products!"

carrot blinked several times, and nodded. "business huh? well...i don't see why not?"

sighing he got up and looked at her. "well...i suppose i should take a shower" *he looked at the clock, 6:30pm "its almost closing time" getting up he went to shower. "why don't you get everything ready pinkie?" she said nothing - but zipped out and did her job. he smiled. as he went to shower.

the hot water pitter-patter against his fur & hair. "mmm..." he sighed and relaxed. his mind thinking back about cherry jubilee. he smiled, and shuddered. he couldn't believe his luck. a partnership? he had to wonder why she chose his shop of all places.

he had to wonder, would they be selling cherries? already-made sweets? or would he be making those cherry treats for her? either way, it was good business.

and yet, he could not help but admire her beauty. his mind wandered again, and that song crept in to his brain...

I scream you scream

We all scream for her

Don't even try 'cause

You can't ignore her

She's my cherry pie

Cool drink of water

Such a sweet surprise

Tastes so good

Make a grown man cry

Sweet cherry pie oh yea

She's my cherry pie

Put a smile on your face

Ten miles wide

Looks so good

Bring a tear to your eye

Sweet cherry pie...

His spine shuddered again. "i can't believe I've fallen in love in first sight of her" he admitted, "but who am i kidding? a shrimp like me? what chance do i have? my wife..." his eyes widen, then he lower his head. "my wife eventually stopped loving me...whats the used in trying only for it to end later on?" his confidence was dangerous low. the more he thought about it, the more he discouraged himself. he shook his head. "no!" he said firmly to himself. "stop it. you're not all bad. you know how to treat mares, after all...whats the harm?"

he said to himself. eyes determined. "yea, yea." *he raised his arms and flex his small muscles. "yea! YEEEAAAAA!" he pep-talked himself. "yea. I'm a good looking stallion, i'm mr. romance." he grinned wider. "but wait" his expression became deadpan. "this is business, not a date...comon carrot, be logical." he shook his head, and finished showering. once out the store was already closed. he went into his room and sat on his bed. sighing he shut his eyes. in his thoughts -in his mind, were filled with the beautiful mare that was just something else. he looked to the side. an old photo of himself and his ex-wife. a sudden rage flickered and swatted the frame off the table, he cursed as he held his hoof as it throb in pain. - he glared at the photo, at his wife. tears collected in the corner of his eyes.


End file.
